A variety of personal massage devices are known in the art. Such devices range from relatively large rolling or kneading types of devices to small, hand-held vibrating devices such as those used for medical treatment or sensual pleasure. These smaller devices typically house a mechanically-reciprocating or eccentrically-rotating driver whose variation in movement is fairly limited so that it is typically governed by a fixed frequency source. If the driver is capable of being responsive to complex waveforms that vary in frequency, the source could be a random or non-random complex signal generator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,085. However, the range of effects provided by prior art personal massagers may not be sufficient for many users, especially those having decreased sensitivity (e.g., menopausal women).